


Blood Rose

by loindici (almaia)



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, One Shot, community: lolitics_meme, this is a better love story than twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/loindici
Summary: There was a reason why Theresa May had to hide inside a church as people tried to mob on her. That reason had something to do with Jeremy Corbyn himself, and the secret that he has hidden from the world for so long.





	Blood Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LalasDreamLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalasDreamLand/gifts).



> This is a Vampire!Cormay AU and born out of a discussion about why Theresa May decided to hide inside a church while protests were going on outside. I'd count this fic as political satire (towards politicians, Theresa May and Jeremy Corbyn to be specific) unlike my previous works which were not initially written that way.
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

**_London, United Kingdom_ **

**June 17, 2017**

The Grenfell Tower fire by itself was an unexpected disaster. True, everyone knew that the tower can catch fire because of the materials it is made of, but no one knew the fire would happen this soon. Emergency services were working to what seems to an endless extent, in order to extinguish the fire, find any survivors, or fatalities.

The fire was a tragedy for most, but an opportunity for the _Blood Rose_ clan – a clan of vampires that have made London their home, to carry out an attack against the Prime Minister. The PM herself, is the reigning head of the _Holy Hand_ , a clan of vampire hunters that was once led by her father, a vicar.

The Prime Minister had not been aware that the Leader of the Opposition himself, led the _Blood Rose_ clan. She’s always thought of him as a mortal, like most people in this world are. However, she was proven wrong as soon as angry protesters were after her.

There are mortals among the protesters of course, that’s a fact that cannot be discounted. However,  they were led by people who unknown to them, were from the Blood Rose clan. For the leader of the Blood Rose clan to clash with the leader of the Holy Hand, he must utilize his vampire army, who in turn, must convince mortals to side with them, while keeping them oblivious that they are joining a war waged between vampires and vampire hunters.

Theresa only knew that the leadership of the protesters after her were from the Blood Rose clan, when her First Secretary of State, Damian Green, warned her about it moments before she was supposed to step out of that church she was hiding in to address the Grenfell Tower fire victims.

This was not the first time she has heard of the Blood Rose clan. Once upon a time, it was her father who came face to face with these vampires. Once upon a time, it was her father vanquishing their souls to the underworld. Her father who could have easily burnt them at the stake, like every vampire hunter does, but instead, chose to do away with them as humanely as possible.

Theresa was now back in 10 Downing Street after being whisked away by her close-in security in the sea of protesters. She was busy drafting out plans for the rehousing of the Grenfell Tower fire survivors, and  at the same time, she had just called for an investigation over the fire to be launched. With all the things that kept her busy, she was oblivious to the unexpected visitor in her office.

“Prime Minister, at last, I have located you.” The voice said as she heard footsteps inch closer to her desk.

“Jeremy Corbyn, locating me is a rather easy task.” Theresa said as she rose from her desk to face the owner of the voice she’s just heard, “After all, the entire country, or the entire world rather, knows that the _Prime Minister_ lives in 10 Downing Street.” She added, with emphasis on “Prime Minister” because she was not going to let the Leader of the Opposition undermine her authority.

Jeremy spotted a silver cross necklace around Theresa’s neck. The necklace had “Holy Hand” engraved on it. _Of course, Holy Hand! The vampire hunting clan she belongs to_ , he told himself. “No wonder you’re so weary of me, you were trained to kill my kind.” Jeremy said as he laid his left hand on Theresa’s shoulder.

“We don’t exactly kill.” Theresa said as she displayed a stoic face on him. Oh, she had no idea that the vampire she has been trained to vanquish had always been near her all along! For years, she has been mastering the art of vanquishing vampires to the underworld, but most of the vampires she fought off were low tier vampires. Jeremy here, was a high tier vampire, the boss of a vampire clan.

Jeremy stroked Theresa’s hair as he spoke, “No, your father had empathy. He banished their souls back to the darkness and poof! Flames and ashes.” To be quite honest, Jeremy was just as surprised as his Vampire Hunting Conservative counterpart. He already knew that Theresa was the vampire hunter that he had to watch out for, and he knew that since GE 1997 brought her into the House of Commons. It’s just that she hasn’t made any attempts to get rid of him two decades ago, which was why he wasn’t actively pursuing her.

In fact, the only reason he ever wanted to pursue her was because of the GE 2017 Hung Parliament and the Glenfell Tower fire that followed. He felt cheated from the recent General Election and he was looking for every opportunity for the tables to turn, for him to be the occupant of 10 Downing Street. It so happened that the Glenfell Tower fire affected his supporters greatly, although, those in his vampire army who lived in that tower were able to make it out alive.

He has a soft spot for mortals, which was what drove him to enter politics in the first place (although it was uncommon for day walkers, which he is one of, to do that). In turn, that also drove him to feel their plight when the fire took place. He could have simply restrained himself from moving heaven and earth for them, as the all vampires who lived in that tower made it out alive – but it was unlikely for him to bring himself to do so. He was an outlier among the vampires – the same way Theresa was an outlier among the vampire hunters.

“It was more humane than staking.” Theresa said, justifying her father’s decision not to stake vampires like what most vampire hunters did, “My father wasn’t barbaric!”

Jeremy laughed at her justification, telling her, “Is that why you constantly eye fuck me during PMQs?” and Theresa swore that she wished the ground would eat her up right now when Jeremy popped up that question. “You want to break that boundary, lay with a fanger and defile that little holy body?” The Leader of the Opposition, and of the Blood Rose, stroked Theresa’s sides as he asked the second question.

Theresa was more than ready to flee from this vampire, and recover her vampire hunting gear to send him into the underworld. She moved back, only to find out that it’s a wall that’s behind her, “Mouse caught in a trap.” Jeremy said as Theresa backed closer into a wall.

“Please, Jeremy…” was all Theresa could utter as she witnessed Jeremy’s fangs pop out at her. With the Labour Party, and now the Blood Rose, after her, she felt that Jeremy is very determined to strike out the competition. Britain still needed a strong and stable hand to deal with the Brexit and she is not about to let this socialist vampire ruin it for the British people.

“To suck that beautiful neck?” Jeremy asked, kissing Theresa’s neck afterwards, “Or to feast on those gorgeous thighs?” and now, his hands were rubbing the inside of her leg where her main artery runs, “Would be a privilege…”

That was all it got for Jeremy to make Theresa moan, and he hasn’t even fed off her blood yet!

“S-so, you just want to eat?” Theresa asked as Jeremy grinned at her. The thought of her feeding the Labour leader (who turned out to be a vampire) is further proof for her and her party, that Labourites thrive on being fed by the government. She is after all, part of the government.

“Many things my dear, but we can start with your blood.” Jeremy said as he cast a rather seductive glare on Theresa. It would indeed be a pleasure for him, if he got to feed off her. He was appealed by the idea of making her moan and writhe as he sucked her blood off her.

Theresa raised her skirt for him, telling him “Y-you can feed…if you want.” She said that mainly because her curiosity got the best of her. While she was trained to never succumb to the advances of a vampire, at this point, she just wanted to know how it’s like when a vampire feeds off her. Hey, if she emerged out alive from this, it would make this pompous Jeremy Corbyn look weak in front of a mortal.

Also, she wanted to know how accurate it was that it would feel erotic and pleasurable for both parties if a vampire started feeding off a mortal, especially if the vampire fed off the mortal’s thigh artery. Alicia Collinson (her First Secretary of State’s wife) has been banging on about this when they were still in Oxford, to the point that she wanted to prove her wrong.

With his flash speed, Jeremy moved himself and Theresa to the couch where he laid her back. “Are you sure?” He asked as he rubbed her bare thigh, and she nods biting her lip. She then gasped as Jeremy sunk his fangs in, starting to suck afterwards. This led to her moaning “Oh goodness!” as the sucking went on. She was clearly enjoying it!

He threw her legs over his shoulder as she fed deeper on her, sucking enough of her blood but not to the point of leaving her lightheaded. When he was satisfied with his fill, he looked up to her, with her blood smeared across his lips. “What else do you want me to feed on?” he asked. All she did was buck her hips at him.

“You want me to suck your little mortal cunt?” He asked. He did not expect this as much as he did not expect the hung parliament to happen. He’s thought this was going to end with just him sucking the Prime Minister’s thighs. Theresa moaned, nodding to let him know that he could go ahead and suck her cunt. In a flash, her knickers were off and he was now between her legs, eating her out. Theresa was in awe at how much more satisfying it is to be eaten out at vampire speed.

Jeremy took care to leave little bloody love bites on her thighs and lower stomach, “Not so holy anymore, little girl.” And then he nipped her stomach again, “Oh, if only I could pour my immortal cum into you, then you’d be truly defiled in the eyes of God.” At this point, Theresa was feeling shocked, but so turned on, that if Jeremy were true to his words, she would not stop him.

“Well then, Jeremy,” Theresa said as she bit her lip, “I would love to see you try.” And just like that, his trousers and boxers were off in flash speed and he’s got her legs around his waist.

“Do you want it?” Jeremy asked as he took time to admire the Prime Minister’s disheveled state.

“God yes!” she moaned as she started to rub on herself, waiting for him to take action.

“God can’t help you now, sweetie.” He responded as he slipped into her. Fucking her at normal speed, like a human, at first. She was now moaning and yelping and he took the opportunity to ask her, “Do you think you can take me at vampire speed, _Right Honourable Prime Minister_?”

“Well, do it.” Theresa said, in the same tone that she’d use on him during PMQs when she wanted him to prove him wrong. Then she braced herself to being fucked from 0 to 60. She could swear that this was the most intense sex she had since her wedding night. True enough, it did not take long for either of them to cum, with Theresa cumming first, and Jeremy slowing down to mortal pace to prepare for his release.

“Was that good?” Jeremy asked, laughing at her afterwards – because she is in a mess, her lipstick everywhere and her mascara running from the tears in her eyes that she’s got from being wickedly amazed from the sex she just had. All Theresa could do was nod, and so he told her, “I’m gonna cum inside of you now.”

“Please.” She said after kissing him, and just like that, he blew inside of her. Another new feeling for her – which was of how vampire cum felt different. For her, something about it was stickier and thicker, and oddly, she found it enjoyable.

“That was…” Theresa said as she caught her breath, “…That was amazing!” and with that, Jeremy grinned with his fangs out. At this point, he realized that he loved to see his Prime Minister pleasured. In fact, he just realized that he’s started to see her as his Prime Minister, instead of seeing himself in that role. Perhaps all he needed to humble himself and accept the election results was to be one with the woman herself.

“Congratulations Prime Minister, you’re officially a fang banger!” Jeremy said with a laugh. Theresa, meanwhile, could not believe that she just managed to have sex with the kind of people that her father wanted her to vanquish. She could swear then that if her father knew of this, Jeremy would be the first vampire that he’d vanquish through staking.

Jeremy laid with her and they made out, because Theresa has now loved the feeling of his fangs scraping her lips. “You’re cold.” Theresa remarked as she ran her finger through his chest. “I’m dead.” Jeremy said, cackling afterwards. Theresa took care to hold him closer, “Well, you have me to keep you warm, _Right Honourable Leader of the Opposition_ …”

Jeremy then kissed her nose, telling her, “Be careful, Prime Minister. You’ll fall in love with the enemy.”

Theresa could be falling for her opposition leader now, who is supposed to be a part of her sole purpose to hunt. She hopes that whether that happens, or not, he wouldn’t be the end of her.


End file.
